Mega meets Astro
by CT311998
Summary: In his latest attempt to destroy the Megarangers, Dr. Hinelar has one of his monsters send to Megarangers to another dimension. What happens when they meet there counterparts form PRIS. Will they be able to get home working with them, or not.
1. Monster attack

In the Nejirejia dimension onboard his ship, Dr. Hinelar was angry, because once again the Megarangers had once again thwarted his plan to control the earth. He was sick of them ruing his plans, especially after they had destroyed his Nezirangers although he had succeed in killing Javoius to become Nejirejia's new ruler. His two most trusted allies and best Lieutenants, Shibolena and Yugande where behind him seeing him depressed.

"Dr. Hinelar." Shibolena said. "Are you okay." she asked him.

"No!" he shouted at her. "I'm sick of those Megarangers who keep ruining my plans."

"I know what you mean." said Yugande. "And with the exception of Mega Silver we don't know who they are."

"There must be a way to get rid of them." said Dr. Hinelar.

"I think I might be of some help." came a voice from behind them. They turned and saw a Monster that had a red and white striped face. Yugande held out his sword ready to fight when Dr. Hinelar stopped him.

"Who are you?" Hinelar asked.

"I am Dimension Nezire." the monster said. "I am able to transport beings to other dimension's."

"Oh is that all?" Yugande asked."

"No." Dimension Nezire said. "Everyone I have transport has never returned."

This got there interest. "You mean, you can zapped people to other dimension's, and they never return?" Hinelar asked.

"Yes." Dimension Nezire replied. "I can deal with those Meagrangers for you, once and for all."

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth, Chisato Jougasaki, was making her way over to meet her friends on the beach. She had been held up by her parents which made her a bit late. Unknown to most, she and her friends Miku Imamura, Shun Namiki, Kenta Date and Kouichirou Endo (who she was attracted to) where the fighting force Denji Sentai Meagranger. There was also a sixth member called Yuusaku Hayakawa who was a member of the INET, the company which developed their powers. They where fighting against Dr. Hinelar and the Nezire Beasts who threated to rule the world. There last battle had been up against the last of the Nezirangers which had been there toughest opponent yet as they had barely made it though it. She thought back to when they first go their powers, when she and the others except Kenta, where investigating strange occurrences at a NASADA plant. There they found Kenta inside and also met Dr. Kubota who gave them the Digitizers and told them about what was going on. At first she though she and the others where unable to do this, as they where still High Schoolers, but as time went by they got used to it. When she got to the beach she saw the others talking, she smiled and went down to join them.

"Hey Guys." she said when she got there.

"Chisato, what kept you?" Kouichirou asked.

"My parents kept me busy at home today, so I had to wait." Chisato said.

"Well, it's a good thing Nejirejia has decided not to attack today." Kenta said only for the Digitizers to go off.

"You where saying, Kenta." Shun said. They then went to answer them and heard Dr. Kubota speak.

"Everyone, there's a Nezi beast at the plaza."

"We'll be right there." Kouichrou said. "Let's go." they than ran of to somewhere more private until they came back at a alleyway.

"Install Meagranger!" they shouted together changing into the Megarangers.

"Cyber Slider!" Kenta shouted and then the five of them went off.

When the got to the plaza they saw Dimension Nezire making havoc.

"Stop right there!" Kenta shouted.

"Oh, the Megarangers, at last." Dimension Nezire said.

"What are you doing! Miku demanded, but the beast laughed.

"What's so funny! "Shun demanded.

"Your even bigger fools than I thought you where." Dimension Nezire laughed.

"What do you mean, fools!" Chisato demanded.

"Oh." Dimension Nezire said. "Let's just say you're going far away from here, and are never coming back." he laughed.

"Guys, you know what to do." Kouichirou told the others.

They went into attack when they where hit by a ray from the Nezire Beasts eyes.

"Have a nice trip, Megarangers." Dimension Nezire laughed. "Because you won't be coming back."

With that the Megarangers disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

On his ship Dr. Hinelar smiled, he had finally gotten rid of the Megaragners, except for Mega Silver, but he had a feeling one Megaranger was nothing without the rest.

* * *

On the moon base the members of the INET where shocked at what they had saw. The Megarangers had vanished leaving only Yuusaka Hayaawa left here.

"Oh no!" Dr. Kubota said sounding panicked. "What are we going to do.

 **A/N Don't worry, the Space Rangers will appear in the next chapter.**


	2. A place unknown

They landed on a hard ground, their suits gone. They got up and saw they where some sort of park.

"Where are we?" Kenta asked the others. He got no response as they where confused as he was.

"I think we better look around and find out where we are." Kouichrou suggested.

"But what the Nezi Beast?" asked Shun "He's still wrecking our home."

"Until we find out where we are." Kouichrou said "There is nothing we can do."

They then decided to head to the nearest town to see where they where. As they made there way over they saw several white and African people, but no Asian.

"I have a feeling there aren't many people who speak Japanese hear." said Miku.

"I think I know what language they speak here." Chisato said.

"How do you know?" Kenta asked.

"Look at that sign." Chisato said pointing to a sign on a building called The Surf Spot.

"So they speak English here." said Kouichrou. "I don't know if any of us speak English."

"I do." said Shun surprising the others.

"You speak English?" asked Kenta.

"Yes, remember my dream is to become a computer graphics designer." Shun explained. "I'd plan to study in America when I graduated, so I had to study the language."

"How perfect is it?" Miku asked.

Shun scoffed before answering. "I learned it over a year ago, and I learned it well." he had answered in English which surprised them.

"So you do speak English?" Kouichrou asked.

"Yeah." Shun answered. "But I don't think I'm the only one." he added looking at Chisato. The others turned to her and looked at her oddly.

"Chisato, do you speak English aswell?" Miku asked her friend.

"I..." she sounded nervous before answering. "I do speak a little but not much."

"Oh yeah I remember." said Kouichrou. "Your dream involves you having to learn many other language's."

Chisato nodded.

"Then it's settled." said Kenta. "While where here you two serve as our translators." both Shun and Chisato turned to him looking annoyed.

They made there way over to the Surf Spot to find out where are. On the way over Chisato accidently bumped into a teenage girl with brown hair who was dressed all in yellow.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Chisato said in English, although unlike Shun her accent was terrible.

"No, it's my fault." the girl said. "I didn't see you there."

The girl then turned to walk away when Shun said "Wait." The girl stopped and turned to Shun. "Would you mind telling us where we are?" he asked.

The girl look surprised but then asked. "Are you guys lost or something?"

"Yeah, you see we don't know how we got here." Shun said.

"Oh, well, your in Angel Grove, California." the girl answered before leaving. The Megarangers where shocked, especially Shun.

"Angel Grove." he said sounding surprised before turning to the others. "I never heard of it."

* * *

The girl continued to walk until she saw her friends waiting for her.

"Hey Ashley, what kept ya?" asked Cassie Chan, a Asian girl wearing pink.

"I bumped into someone by accident." Ashley explained.

"Oh is that all?" asked Carlos Vallerte, a boy with long wearing black.

"No, actually." Ashley replied which surprised them.

"What do you mean?" asked TJ Johnson, a bald black boy wearing blue.

"Well, after I apologised, a friend of hers asked me where they were." Ashley explained. "It sounded like they were lost or something because he said they didn't know where they where."

"Where did this happen?" asked Andros, a boy with long dirty blonde hair.

"Just outside the Surf Spot." Ashley answered.

"Did you get a look at them?" Carlos asked.

"Well yes, they looked Asian." Ashley said. Before they could go any further in their conversation a beep went of from their watches.

"Rangers, there's trouble in the park!" came the voice of Alpha 6.

They looked around and saw no one about. "Ready?" Andros asked.

"Ready." the others answered.

"Let's Rocket!" they shouted morphing into the space Rangers and went off to stop the monster.

 **A/N: This story takes place between episode's 43 and 44 of Megaranger and between episodes 25 and 26 of PRIS. Also when I watched Megaranger and I learned that Shun's dream had him studying in America and since Chisato's dream has her studying many languages, I assumed that both of speak English, or at least know a little.**


	3. The Rangers meet

**A/N. To answer TheOkWriter's question. I set it this way, so when the Space Rangers tell the Megarangers about there pervious powers, they'll know what the suit's look like.**

* * *

Chisato and her friends continued walking around Angel Grove, even though Shun had never heard of it.

"Shun, are you sure you've never heard of this place?" asked Kenta.

"I'm positive." Shun replied. "I studied places in America while I was studying the language, and I never heard of Angel Grove."

"When then?" asked Kouichrou. "Why did that girl tells us where in Angel Grove?"

"Maybe she was playing a joke on us." Miku suggested.

"I don't know." Chisato said.

"What do you mean, Chisato?" Kenta asked.

Chisato looked to her friends and didn't say anything, she couldn't help but think that girl was telling the truth. She stayed quiet until she saw another sign in English that said 'Angel Grove Public Library. "Look there." she said. Her friends turn and saw the sign and looked shocked.

"So she wasn't joking." Miku said, now regretting saying that. As they made there way further in town they heard screaming coming from nearby. They turned and heard people running away. Shun grabbed a man by the arm and asked what was up.

"There's a monster attack in the park!" the man screamed before running away. Shun turned to the others and said. "You don't thick Nezirejia followed us here."

"I don't think so." Kourichrou said. "That Nezi beast told us we'd be going somewhere and never come back."

"All the same." said Kenta. "I think we better check it out." They agreed and went to the park. When they got there they saw some weird sliver things, carrying some sort of double ended spear, some with black arms and legs. The biggest shock though was when they saw Guirall there to, who they thought they'd destroyed some time ago.

"Is that, Guirall?" asked Kenta.

"I thought we destroyed him." said Shun.

"What's he doing here." said Miku.

"And what are those Silver things?" asked Kouichrou.

Before another word could said, they heard some blasts go off and someone shout. "Hold it right there, Darkonda!" They looked up and saw five people jump from the sky and land in front of them, with there backs to them. This shocked them a lot more than seeing what they thought was Guirall, because these five people where wearing their Megaranger suits.

"Who are they?" Chisato asked. "And why are they wearing our suits."

"That's what I want to know." said Kenta.

"And why did the red one call, Guirall, Darkonda for?" asked Shun who wondered what that meant.

"You heard him speak, Shun?" Miku asked him.

"Yes, he spoke English." Shun answered her.

"So Rangers." said Guirall/Darkonda. "You've come to be destroyed, have you?"

"That's what you think!" the black one shouted.

"Yeah, Darkonda, you're going down!" shouted the yellow one who sounded familiar.

Shun and Chisato looked at each other.

"The yellow one sounds familiar?" Shun asked.

"I know, but from where." said Chisato.

They then turn to see them battling and where surprised by how well they did. They saw the red one fighting Guirall/Darkonda in a sword fight holding Kenta's drill saber or something.

"Where's my sister, Darkonda!" he shouted.

"Oh." Guirall/Darkonda laughed. "Like you don't know red ranger." he added before blasted him making him fall to the ground. Then they saw more of the silver things show up and surround the others, pinning them to the ground.

"Quantrons, prepare to destroy the rangers." Guirall/Darkonda ordered.

Chisato turned to her friends saying. "We have to help them."

"I agree." said Kenta. "They may be wearing our suits, but they need help."

"Right, let's go." said Kouichrou.

They made sure no one was around before shouting. "Install Megaranger!" they then pressed the transformation code 3-3-5, turning into the Megarangers.

Guirall/Darkonda was about to deliver his blow on the red ranger when he heard someone shout. "Stop right there!" he turned around to see five people wearing the Space Ranger suits. "What, more Rangers!" he shouted looking from them to the team he had pinned on the ground.

The Rangers where shocked as well, for they wore the same suits as them.

"Who are they ment be." the pink one said.

"I don't know, this is weird." said the red one.

"I'm just hope there on our side." said the blue.

Darkonda was shocked by this before shouting. "I don't know who you are, but nobody messes with me.'

Kouichrou turned to Shun and Chisato. "You two help them out, we'll take care of these things."

"Right." they both said, and then the five of them went into the fight area.

The black Space Ranger said to the others. "That wasn't English."

Shun and Chisato then fought pasted the Quantrons to where the Rangers where, freeing them.

"Are you alright?" Shun asked them in English after they where freed.

The Rangers git back on their feet. "Yeah, we're fine, but who are you?" the blue one asked.

"I could asked you the same question?" Shun asked.

"Now's not time for this." the pink on said.

"Cassie's right." said the black. "We can discuss this later."

"They're right, we can talk later." Chisato told Shun and then they all went back into the fight. The Megarangers all fought beside their Space Ranger Counterparts, although they didn't know that yet. They then brought out their weapons.

"Drill Saber!" shouted Kenta, while his counterpart shouted. "Spiral Saber!"

"Mega Rod!" shouted Kouichrou, while his counterpart shouted. "Lunar Lance"

"Mega Tomahawk!" shouted Shun, while his counterpart shouted. "Astro Axe!"

"Mega Sling!" shouted Chisato, while her counterpart shouted. "Star Slinger!"

"Mega Capture!" shouted Miku, while her counterpart shouted. "Satellite Stunner!"

The Quantrons where quickly destroyed and then, all ten of them turned to Guirall/Darkonda.

"You'll pay for this!" he shouted angrily.

"We'll see about that!" shouted the red space ranger. He then turned to the others and shouted. "Let's finish this!"

"Right." they all said, the Megarangers in their native language.

"Drill Sniper Custom!" shouted Kenta, while his counterpart shouted. "Spiral Saber Booster Mode!"

"Multi Attack Rifle!" shouted Kouichrou as he and the others put their weapons together, their counterparts did the same with his shouting. "Quadro Blaster!"

Darkonda shouted. "Oh no!" before the fired at him and destroyed him. They then all cheered, before they turned to each other.

"Who are you?" asked Kenta in Japanese.

"What." his counterpart said.

"He said, who are you." said Shun who translated.

"You speak English." said Shun's counterpart, who was glad to know his counterpart spoke Englsih at least.

Before another word could be said, a beep came from the Space Rangers wrists. "Rangers, bring them back to the Megaship, DECA and I may know what's going on."

"Okay, Alpha." said the yellow ranger before turning to Megarangers. "You'd better come with us." she told them.

Shun translated for the others and they agreed.

"Hold on a minute." said the red ranger before shouting. "Galaxy Glider, hang ten!" Five gilders came out of the sky and the Megarangers couldn't believe how similar they looked to their Cyber Sliders. They got behind their own counterparts, and then soared of into space.


	4. Explanations

On board the Dark Fortress, Astronema and Ecliptor, had observed the whole thing. They where shocked to see anther team of Rangers, wearing the same suits.

"Two teams of Rangers!" Astronema said, furiously. "I don't believe it."

"My Queen, I don't understand it myself." Ecliptor said. "But from what I saw, only the Blue and Yellow ones from that second team spoke English."

"Yes, true, but why?" Astronema asked. She then turned to Ecliptor and said. "Send someone down there to investigate, but tell him to be stealthy. I want to know what's going on, before we decide to act."

"As you wish my Queen." Ecliptor said.

* * *

Flying through Space, the Megarangers where still shocked by the people wearing their suits. They then saw a spaceship in view, which looked like Galaxy Mega.

"That looks just like Galaxy Mega." said Kenta.

"I know, weird." said Kouichirou.

Chisato had to agree with that, as she held on to her counterpart.

"What did they say?" the blue one asked Shun, who had heard them.

"He said, it looks just like Galaxy Mega." Shun answered.

"Galaxy Mega." the blue one said. "What's that."

Shun was shocked by that. They soon landed on board, only to find the inside, was a lot different from Galaxy Mega.

"Okay." said Kenta. "It looks the same on the outside, but not on the inside."

"Just what is this place." said Miku.

"Follow us." the red one said, leading them away to the bridge. Shun translated and the Megarangers followed. As they walked Chisato spotted a sign on a wall which said. "Astro Megaship"

"Hey look." she said to the others, who turned to her and saw the sign.

"Astro Megaship." Shun said to the others in Japanese.

"Yes, that is what this ship is called." said a computer voice. They looked around to see where it came from, but couldn't find it.

"DECA, leave them alone, for now." the yellow one said.

"As you wish." DECA replied.

Shun went up to her and asked in English. "Who said that?"

"That was DECA, our computer." the yellow one replied, pointing at a black small ball on the ceiling, with a red dot. They where surprised by how small it was.

They finally made it to the bridge, which was defiantly different from Galaxy Mega's bridge. An elevator door then opened up, and out came a red and blue robot with a golden head. "So these are the others." it said, it's eyelids going red while it spoke.

"Yes, Alpha." the pink one said. The Megarangers where shocked by the fact that Alpha was a robot instead of a human.

"You might as well dimorph, before we can explain." Alpha said, while Shun translated.

The Space Rangers de-morphed, revealing who they are. The Megarangers where shock to see the girl from earlier was the yellow one.

"You!" they exclaimed together.

"What." the girl said, before they de-suited revealing who they are. "You guys!" she then exclaimed.

"You know them Ashley." the pink one said, who was revealed to be a Asian girl with long black hair.

"That's the girl I bumped into today." the yellow one, who the now knew as Ashley, said pointing at Chisato.

The pink one and the boys,(the red one was a long haired dirty blonde guy, the blue one was a black, bald guy and the black one was a shoulder length black hair boy) looked at the Megarangers in shock.

"Um, perhaps before we explain." Alpha said. "You might want to put these on.' handing the Megaraners four necklaces.

"What are these?" Shun asked.

"Translator necklaces, it will allow you to speak English while your here." Alpha told them giving one to each, expert Shun as he didn't need one.

Kouichrou put his on first to test it. "I don't think it worked." he said only to realize he had spoke in English. "Was that in English." he then said.

"Yeah, it was." his counterpart said.

Kenta, Miku and Chisato then put theirs on and then found themselves speaking English too.

"Cool." Kenta said.

"Wow." said Miku.

"Unbelievable." said Chisato.

"Now can we have some explanations." said the red one.

"Sure." said Alpha making his way over to the computer. "DECA and I scanned the area and found a dimensional wormhole."

"A dimensional wormhole." the blue said.

"Yes, meaning these are your dimensional counterparts." Alpha explained.

"So that's why your suits are similar to ours." said Ashley.

"Yeah." said Chisato, before remembering. "Wait, remember the monster we fought, before we got here." she told her team.

"Yes." they said.

"He said, 'you're going far away from here, and will never come back.' remember." said Chisato

"So you mean, he zapped us to another dimension?" Kenta asked.

"It looks like it." Chisato said. They then looked back at their counterparts, who heard them speak.

The blue one turned to Alpha and said. "Is there a way to get them back home."

"I might be able to reopen the wormhole, but it will take some time." Alpha said.

"It looks like we're stuck here for now then." Shun said.

Kenta then stepped up to his counterpart. "I think introductions are in order, I'm Kenta Date." he said holding out his hand, introducing himself.

The red one shook and said. "My name's Andros."

Kouichrou went next. "Kouichrou Endo."

"Carlos Vallerte." his counterpart said shaking his hand.

"Shun Namiki." Shun said holding his hand out to his counterpart.

"Theodore Johnson, but just call me T.J." his counterpart said.

"Miku Imamura." she said holding her hand out.

"Cassie Chan." her counterpart said.

Chisato Jougasaki." Chisato said holding her hand out.

"Ashley Hammond." Ashley said shaking it.


	5. Getting to know each other

**A/N: Sorry if it's a bit late, but I've been busy on my other story, MMPR Orange Ranger. Also, no the Carrangers will not be appearing, but I will show the picture of them with the Megarangers at the end.**

* * *

After the introductions where made, the Space Rangers decided to show their counterparts around. T.J was showing Shun the Megaships computers, as well as the Zords they had.

"This computer system is amazing." said Shun. "I've never seen this on Earth before."

"Well, that's because this isn't Earth technology." T.J said.

"What?!" Shun said. "This isn't Earth technology?"

"No it comes form the planet KO-35." said T.J. "It's Andros's home planet."

"Andros is an alien?" Shun asked.

"Yes he is." T.J said.

"But he looks human?" Shun asked.

"Earth isn't the only place humans come form, Shun." said T.J. "Although that might not be the case in your dimension."

Shun nodded, before saying. "Well, that makes more sense."

"Here, these are some of the Zords we use." T.J said, showing him the Mega Vorger.

"Zords, what are Zords?" Shun asked.

"The names of the machines we use." T.J said. "What you do you guys call your machines?"

"Well, as you know, we call this one 'Galaxy Mega'." Shun said pointing to the floor. "We call those there, the Voyager machines." pointing at the Mega Vehicles. "We have a black one called Delta Mega, which operates automatically, and white one our sliver ranger uses, called the Mega Winger."

"You have a sliver ranger too?" T.J asked.

"Yeah." Shun said, before realizing what T.J said. "You too?"

"Yeah, he's called Zhane, but he's away for a while, helping some friends of his and Andros's." T.J said.

"He's from this, KO-35 as well?" Shun asked.

"Yeah, he's helping some people form their planet right now." T.J said.

"Oh, wait, do you have Delta Mega here, or something that looks like it?" Shun asked.

"Well, we do have the Delta Megazord." T.J said, before turning to DECA. "DECA, show Shun some of our Zord battles."

"As you wish, T.J." DECA said, before showing Shun some of the Megazord battles, they had already fought. Shun watched, and was surprised to see them look exactly like Galaxy Mega, Delta Mega, the Mega Voyager, and the super Galaxy Mega.

"They look just like our machines." Shun said.

T.J then put a hand to his chin, before saying. "Show him the Mega Tank."

"Affirmative T.J." DECA said, showing Shun the Mega Tank.

"Do you have something like that in your dimension?" T.J asked.

"Yes, we call it the Diditank." Shun said.

"What are the changes of that." T.J said.

* * *

While that was happening, Carlos was showing Kouichrou the Simudeck.

"And you can program it to do anything you want." Carlos explained.

"Really?" Kouichrou asked.

"Yeah, we use it to practice our fighting skills, and for our downtime, when we're bored." Carlos said.

"Would you mind showing me the battle mode?" Kouichrou asked.

"Yeah, sure." Carlos said, activating the battle mode, and to Kouichrou's shock, for the Simudeck showed the Soldiers Kunekune, the Nezirejias's foot soldiers.

"Nezirejia." he said to Carlos.

"What?" Carlos asked, turning off the Simudeck.

"Nezirejia, those where our enemy's." Kouichrou said.

"They're what your enemy's look like?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, well the foot soldiers at least." Kouichrou said.

"So you don't have the Quantrons to deal with?" Carlos asked.

"Is that what those sliver things were?" Kouichrou asked, to which Carlos nodded. "Then yes."

"Did you have to fight against someone, who looked like Darkonda?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, his name was Guirall." Kouichrou said, remembering the battle. "Wait, how come there was no debris, when he exploded?"

"Darkonda has nine lives, well only four now." Carlos explained.

"What?!" Kouichrou said. "Well, we where lucky, Guirall only had one."

"Yeah, you where lucky." Carlos said. "You didn't fight a cyborg colored black, with green lines, did you?" Carlos asked.

"Why, yes we do, he's called Yugande." Kouichrou said, who then asked. "You don't have to fight a woman, do you?"

"Yeah, Astronema, she's their leader." Carlos said.

"Oh, well in our dimension, our female villain is second in command." said Kouichrou.

"Well, who's the leader called?" Carlos asked.

"Dr. Hinelar, a man from the Nejrejia dimension, who was once human." said Kouichrou.

"Was once human, you mean he willingly became evil?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, he did." said Kouichrou.

* * *

Cassie was showing Kenta and Miku the jump tubes, where the Galaxy Gilders where, as Andros said he had to call someone.

"Where's Andros calling?" Kenta asked.

"Zhane, our silver ranger." Cassie replied.

"You have a silver ranger too." Miku said.

"Yeah, what's yours called?" Cassie asked.

"Yuusaku Hayakawa, although he's older than us." said Kenta.

"Older, by how many years?" Cassie asked.

"About seven." said Miku.

"Seven?!" Cassie said, surprised. "And how old are you guys?"

"18, still in High School." said Kenta.

"So where we, when we first became Rangers that is, expect Andros." Cassie said.

This surprised both Kenta and Miku, before Kenta asked. "What are those tubes for?"

"Those are the jump tubes, so we can get to the Galaxy Gilders when we're onboard the Megaship." Cassie explained.

"And when you're on the ground, you call for them?" Miku asked.

"Yes, sort of." said Cassie.

"Hey, what's this?" Kenta asked, pointing at the Synthetron.

"Oh, that's the Synthetron, it's makes our meals for us." Cassie explained.

"That's where yo get your meals from?" Kenta asked.

"When we're onboard the ship, yes." Cassie said. "And it can make anything, as long as you type it up right."

This gave both Kenta and Miku another shock, for at least they could choose what to eat, when it was meal time.

* * *

Ashely was showing Chisato the ship's crew quarters, and was surprised to know their counterparts actually slept on the ship.

"You mean you sleep here?" Chisato asked.

"Yes, as we're kind of looking for two people, who are miles from Earth." Ashley explained.

"May I ask who?" Chisato asked.

"Well, there's Andro's sister Karone, who was kidnapped when they where children." Ashley said.

"Kidnapped when they where children, that's awful." Chisato said.

"Yeah, he's been searching for her for years." said Ashley.

"And who's the other person?" Chisato asked.

"Zordon, mentor to all the Rangers in our dimension." Ashley said.

"All?!" Chisato asked. "You mean their are more, that came before you."

"Yes, before T.J, Carlos, Cassie and I came into Space, we had suits the resembled cars and car Zords." Ashley said.

"You did?" Chisato asked, as it sounded like the Carranger suits, and Mecha. "Wait, what about Andros?"

"He was already in space at the time." Ashley said. "He didn't want us to help at first, but Alpha and DECA convinced him later."

"These, previous powers?" Chisato asked. "You didn't change color when you came up here?"

"Well, Cassie and I didn't, but T.J and Carlos did." Ashley said. "T.J used to be red and Carlos used to be Green."

"Did you have a blue ranger on that team?" Chisato asked.

"Yeah, but when we left, he chose to stay behind." Ashley said.

"Why?" Chisato asked.

"Well, he'd just been reunited with his father, who'd been away for a while, and well, he didn't want to leave him again." Ashley said.

"Oh, well that's understandable." Chisato said. "What does this, Zordon look like?"

"He's an interdimensional being, caught in a time warp." Ashley said. "But he's been captured by Dark Spector, leader of the Alliacne of evil, trying to drain his power, which will render all Power Rangers, vulnerable."

Hearing this gave Chisato a shock. She thought she and her friends had it bad, but it seem these guys had a lot more at stake then they did.

* * *

Andros had gone down to radio the rebels of KO-35, for he had to tell Zhane about this.

"Zhane, come in." Andros said, but it was Commander Kinwon that answered.

"Andros, what's up." he said.

"I need to talk to Zhane, it's important." Andros said.

"Okay, give me a minute." Kinwon said, before leaving to get Zhane. Zhane then finally showed up.

"What's up Andros?" Zhane asked.

"You need to come back here." Andros said.

"What for like?" Zhane asked.

"You need to see for yourself." Andros said. "Or you're not gonna believe it."

"Okay, I'll be right there." said Zhane. Andros knew Zhane had to know about this, for he had a feeling Zhane had a counterpart in their new friends dimension.


	6. The Reactions

**A/N: Part of this chapter takes place in the Megaranger world, while they were meeting their counterparts.**

* * *

Dimension Nezire was laughing. "The Megarangers are finally gone!"

"Not all of them." said a voice. He turned around to see a man riding on a motorbike, heading straight for him.

"Who are you?!" Dimension Nezire said, as he got of the bike.

"Your worst nightmare." the man said, taking his helmet off. It was revealed that he was Yuusaku Hayakawa, 'Mega Silver' of the Megarangers.

On his ship, Dr. Hinelar, Yugande and Shibolena were not surprised to see him.

"Dimension Nezire, he's Mega Silver." Yugande said. "Send him to the place you've zapped the rest."

"Yes Yugande." Dimension Nezire said. "You are soon gonna join your friends." he laughed.

"We'll see, Keitaizer!" Yuusaku said, pressing 2-5-8-0 Mega. "Install!" he then changed into Mega Silver. "Mega Silver!" he shouted, before attacking Dimension Nezire.

* * *

On the moon, Dr. Kubota was watching the battle.

"Yuusaku, watch out for his ray!" Kubota said. "We can't afford to lose you too!"

"I know Doctor." Yuusaku said, as he hit Dimension Nezire with his Sliver Blazer, blade mode.

Dr. Kubota then look around at his fellow INET members. "We need to find the Megarangers." he said. "Wherever they are." The other members they began to work on finding them.

"Do you think we'll find them Doctor?" asked Shougo Kawasaki, who was the head engineer of the Mega Ship.

"We must Shougo." said Dr. Kubota. "Or we're doomed."

"You'll soon join your friends in the dimension I sent them in." said Dimension Nezire, which Dr. Kubota had heard.

"Dimension, you mean..." Yuusaku said.

"Yes, they're in another dimension now." said Dimension Nezire. "And they'll never be coming back!" he said, before laughing.

"Doctor, did you hear that?" Shougo asked.

"Yes." said Dr. Kubota. "It means it'll be ever harder to find them."

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema was pacing around, trying to find out where that second team of Rangers came from.

"Astronema." said Ecliptor,coming in. "I've found the perfect monster to send down and investigate."

"What powers does he have?" Astroema asked.

"He can disguise himself as anyone, my Queen." said Ecliptor. "Meaning he'll be able to spy on the Rangers, without suspicion."

"Where is he?" Astronema asked.

"Right here my Queen." said Ecliptor, walking to the left to let the monster in.

"I'm ready to spy on the Rangers, my Queen." the monster said.

"What is your name?" Astronema asked.

"Disguisesift." said the monster, introducing himself.

"Very well, you know what to do." Astronema told him, before he disappeared, and went down to Earth to investigate, disguising himself as the first person he saw, which was a man with chestnut brown hair, with blue eyes."

* * *

Onboard the Astro Megaship, the Megarangers were talking in the recreation room. After the tour, Kenta and Miku claimed they hungry, and then the rest started to hear the stomachs rumbling. Cassie had shown them how to use the Synthetorn, before leaving to talk to her team, which were meeting on the bridge, so they were sitting and eating. They had decided to discuss what similarities this dimension had from their own.

"It's weird, yet exciting." said Kenta.

"I know." said Shun. "I still can't believe, this isn't Earth Tech."

"It's not?" asked Miku.

"No." said Shun. "T.J. told me that Andros comes from another planet."

"What?!" the others said.

"But he looks human?" Kenta asked.

"Earth isn't the only place humans come from in this dimension." Shun explained. "He and their sliver ranger, who's called Zhane, come from a planet called, KO-35."

"A weird name for a planet." said Kouichrou.

"What else did you find out Shun?" Miku asked.

"Turns out Galaxy Mega's not the only ship they have." Shun said.

"What do you mean?" Chisato asked.

"They have the Voyager Machines, Delta Mega and the Digitank." Shun answered.

"They what?!" Miku exclaimed.

"Wait, no Mega Winger for their sliver?" Kenta asked.

"They might not have built it yet." said Shun.

"Well, that's possible." said Kouichrou. "And you'll be surprised to hear what Carlos told me."

"What?" Chisato asked, remembering what Ashley told her.

"Turns out the is no Nezirejia in this dimension." said Kouichrou. "I found out when Carlos showed me the Simudeck."

"The Simudeck?" asked Shun.

"It's a place where they practice their fighting skills." said Kouichrou. "And it can be programed into anything, even something for your down time."

"What, really?" Kenta asked.

"Yes, Carlos told me." said Kouichrou. "Turns out the Kunekune soldier's are the things they practice on."

"How do you know that, if Nezirejia isn't in this dimension?" Chisato asked.

"When Carlos showed me the battle mode, I saw them." said Kouichrou. "And that they have their own Yugande here."

"Their have their own Yugande, as well as Guirall?" Kenta asked.

"Yes, he's called Ecliptor." said Kouichrou.

"Ecliptor?" asked Chisato. "Wait, what happened to their Guirall?"

"Yeah, we didn't see any debris after he was destroyed?" Miku asked.

"Carlos told me their Guirall, who's called Darkonda..." Kouichrou said, before Kenta interrupted.

"So that's why they called him Darkonda back there." Kenta said.

"Kenta!" the others exclaimed.

"Sorry, continue." Kenta said.

"Well, it seems Darkona has nine lives." said Kouichrou.

"Nine lives!" Miku exclaimed.

"How many does he have left?" Chisato asked.

"Four." said Kouichrou.

"And I thought Guirall was bad." said Kenta.

"Do they have their own Dr. Hinelar and Shibolena?" Shun asked.

"Well...you might say their...rolled into one." said Kouichrou.

"Rolled into one." said Miku. "You mean..."

"Yes, her name is Astronema." said Kouichrou.

"Well then, that's weird." said Chisato, who then remembered what Ashley said about their previous powers. "You'll never guess what I found out from Ashley."

"What?" Shun asked.

"Before she, Cassie, Carlos and T.J. came into Space." said Chisato. "They had suits that resembled cars and that."

"They what?!" the others exclaimed.

"Yes, and T.J. was red and Carlos was green." said Chisato.

"What about Cassie and Ashley?" Miku asked.

"They had the same colors." Chisato said.

"Did they have a blue ranger two?" Shun asked.

"Yes, but when they came into Space, he chose to stay behind." said Chisato.

"Why?" Kouichrou asked.

"Because he'd just been reunited with his father." said Chisato. "And he didn't want to leave him again."

"Well that's understandable." said Shun.

"You don't think their old suits resembled the Carranger's suits, do you?" asked Kenta.

"I have thought that, yes." said Chisato. "And they actually sleep on the Megaship."

"Why do they have to sleep here?" Miku asked.

"Because they're searching for two people, who are nowhere near Earth." said Chisato.

"Who are they searching for?" Kouichrou.

"Andros's sister, who was kidnapped when they were children." said Chisato.

"Oh, how awful." said Kouichrou.

"I know, how terribly." said Shun. "Who's the other person they're looking for?"

"He's called Zordon, mentor to all the Rangers in this dimension." said Chisato.

"Well that explains the suit change." said Kenta "Who knows how many suits some of their predecessor's had."

"I know what you mean." said Miku. "Why are they looking for him?"

"He's been captured by Dark Spector, leader of the Alliance of Evil." said Chisato. "He's draining Zordon's power, and if he succeeds, he'll render all the Rangers in this dimension vulnerable."

"What does, this Zordon, look like?" asked Shun.

"Ashley told me, he's an interdimensional being, caught in a time warp." said Chisato.

"What?!" the all exclaimed at her.

"That's what she said." said Chisato.

"This whole place gets weirder every minute." said Kenta.

"What did you and Miku learn from Cassie?" asked Shun.

"Well, it turns out they're the same age as us." said Miku.

"They are?" Kouichrou said.

"So they're still in High School as well." said Shun.

"No, they've graduated." said Kenta. "And since Andros is a alien, I think he might not have went."

"Yeah, true." said Shun. "And I guess Zhane could be the same, if he's our age instead of Yuusaku."

"That's what Cassie said." said Miku. "Zhane's the same age as them."

* * *

On the bridge, the Space Rangers were discussing what they had learned from the Megarngers.

"I still can't believe, they don't use the term 'Zord' for their machines." said T.J.

"And I can't believe, their main villain was once human." said Carlos.

"I can't believe they around the same age as us." said Cassie. "Expect for their silver."

"So Zhane does have a counterpart in their dimension." said Andros.

"Yes, Miku told me." said Cassie. "But he's older then them."

"By how many years?" Ashley asked.

"Seven." Cassie answered.

"Well, I'm glad their Darkonda only had one life." said Andros.

"I know what you mean." said T.J.

"I wonder what else is different in their dimension?" Carlos asked.

"Well, we'll have a change to find out." said Andros. "We better take out counterpart's down to Earth, and get to know each other better."

"Good idea." said Ashley. "But what about Zhane?"

"He won't be here for awhile." said Andros.

"Then it's settled." said Cassie, and they went of the tell their counterparts this.


	7. Hanging Out

After telling their counterparts about they wanted to get to know them better, all ten of the Rangers went back to Earth. The boys decided to stay together, while the girls went separately. The boys were currently in the park, talking by a bench.

"I'm still shocked to find out you're not from Earth." Kenta said to Andros.

"Yeah well, the others were the same at first." said Andros. "As they've never been to space before."

"Chisato said you're looking for your sister out there, as well as your mentor?" Kouichrou asked.

"Ashley tell her?" T.J asked.

"Yes." said Shun. "I know what it's like to loose a family member."

"You've lost someone in your family?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, my mother." said Shun. "Over a year ago."

"We're sorry." said T.J, speaking for them all.

"It's alright, I've learned to live with it." said Shun.

"What did she do?" Carlos asked, curiously.

"She was a world-renowned flutiest." said Shun.

"Must've been well known." said Carlos.

"She was." said Shun.

"Hey, look, I'd better get some practice in." said Carlos.

"Yeah, sure, but who with?" T.J asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kouichrou.

"I have to get some soccer practice in." said Carlos. "Even though I'm not a pro team that is, until we stop Dark Specter."

"Then I'll help you practice." said Kouichrou. "I used to play myself, still do as a hobby that is."

"You do?" Carlos asked.

'Yes, but it's not what I want to be when I leave High School." said Kouichrou. "That's my brother Shinji's dream."

"Well that's better then no one at all." Carlos said, and then they went onto the field to practice.

"You know, Kouichrou told us about Darkonda and Ecliptor." said Shun. "They didn't combine once. did they?"

"Yes, they did." said T.J. "Hit me on the head and gave me amnesia."

"Same thing happen to me, with their counterparts." said Shun.

"I assume Kouichrou, Miku and Chisato, were all frozen in in some kind of glass box?" Andros asked.

"Yes, I had to help Shun get his memories back." said Kenta, who then thought. "Did you help get T.J's back?"

"Yep, since the others were all frozen." said Andros. "We used this technique T.J taught me against them, when he showed my basketball."

"We used something similar." said Shun, remembering the very battle they used their that technique in, against Giga Guriail.

"How long has your silver been with you?" Kenta asked, changing the subject.

"Jus for while." said T.J. "But he spent two years in a cryogenic tube."

"Why?" Shun asked.

"When my home planet was attacked two years ago, Zhane took a fatal blast for me." said Andros, remembering that battle. "He was lucky to still be alive, so I put him that cryogenic tube to keep him alive."

"Oh." Kenta and Shun said together.

* * *

Miku and Cassie had gone to the Surf Spot to get something to drink, with Cassie paying, but then Miku started eating as well.

"Miku, when was the last time you ate?" Cassie asked.

"Onboard the Megaship." Miku said, with her mouth full.

"You gonna put a lot of weight on if you keep it up." said Cassie, sounding a bit worried.

Hearing that had made Miku stop, dropping a piece of food from her mouth onto her plate.

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked. "Did I say something?"

"I wish you wouldn't say that." said Miku.

"But I..." Cassie said, before realizing what Miku meant. "You're sensitive about your weight, aren't you."

"Yes." said Miku. "I once fell into a trap by our enemies."

"What trap?" Cassie asked.

"One of the monsters in my dimension made me fall for a fake diet plan." said Miku. "It caused me to eat any food I saw, until the others kept me restrain for 20 minutes."

"What did the monster look like?" Cassie asked.

"A giant pig, who disguised itself as a human." said Miku.

"Well, we haven't met that monster yet." said Cassie.

"Well I hope you don't then." said Miku.

"I noticed you were staring at Shun." said Cassie. "Are you attracted to him or something?"

"Yes I am." Miku said, dreamily. "What about you and T.J?"

"No, were just friends." said Cassie. "There's someone else I'm attracted to."

"Who?" Miku asked.

"Well...he might not have a counterpart on your team." said Cassie.

"Chisato told us you, Ashley, T.J, and Carlos had different powers before came into space." said Miku.

"Yes, we did." said Cassie. "The guy I'm attracted to was one of our allies back then."

"Was it your blue ranger at the time?" Miku asked.

"No, he was only 12 back then." said Cassie.

"Only 12?!" Miku exclaimed. "Well that explains why he chose to stay with his dad than go with the rest of you."

"Yeah." said Cassie.

"But the guy you're attracted too, was an alley of yours back then?" asked Miku.

"Yes, but I've never seen his face." said Cassie. "He keeps his helmet on."

"You like mysterious boys huh?" Miku asked.

"Yes, I do." said Cassie.

* * *

Ashley and Chisato were walking around the city, with Ashley showing Chisato around.

"Man, I wish I had my camera with me so I could photograph this place." Chisato complained, wishing she could snap pictures of several of the sights here.

"Your camera?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, my dream is to be a professional photojournalist." said Chisato. "So I have to learn a number of other languages."

"Well, that explains why you know a little English." said Ashley.

"When I get back to my dimension, I'm gonna work harder on my English." said Chisato.

"Well good choice." said Ashley. "Since it's one of the most popular languages in the world."

"Yeah, true." said Chisato.

"I noticed you were staring at Kouichrou back on the ship." said Ashley.

"Well...I'm attracted to him." said Chisato. "I once had to have him pose as my boyfriend, to make sure my grandmother would get me out of an arranged marriage."

"Your grandmother tried that too." said Ashley, remembering when her grandmother came over to do the same thing.

"Yes...wait yours too?" Chisato asked.

Ashley nodded. "I had to get Carlos to help, since he was the first one I saw."

"You're not attracted to Carlos?" Chisato asked.

"No, he's more like a brother to me." said Ashley.

"Well, who are you attracted to?" Chisato asked.

"Andros." said Ashley. "Cassie and I have a thing for mysterious guys."

"Oh, well that's different from me." said Chisato, unaware they were being watched.

"Hmm." said Disguisesift, who was watching in his human disguise. "Perfect, I'll attack the yellow ranger, forcing that girl to run, and make the others come out of hiding, including that other team."


	8. The duel battle

Ashley and Chisato continued walking, when they heard something behind them.

"What was that?" Chisato asked, as they turned around.

"I don't know." said Ashley.

"Well, well, well." said Disguisesift, coming out from his hiding spot.

He then laughed and turned back into his normal form.

"You better get out of here girly." he said, pointing at Chisato. "She's the one I want!" he pointed at Ashley.

"We'll see about that!" Ashley said. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Chisato said.

"Let's Rocket!" Ashley shouted.

"Install Megaranger!" Chisato shouted.

They both morphed into their yellow ranger suits.

"What?!" Disgusiesift exclaimed. "Two yellow rangers?!"

"That's right!" Ashley shouted. "Let's get him."

"Right." Chisato said.

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema and Ecliptor had seen the whole thing.

"That's the other yellow ranger!" she shouted, after seeing them morph.

"I've never seen her before my queen." said Ecliptor.

"Your majesty!" Elgar said, coming in. "You might want to see this!"

"What!" Astronema said, turning to face him.

"Um, well, you need to see for yourself." Elgar said, sounding nervous.

He then hit the controls and show them the dimensional portal.

"A dimensional portal." said Ecliptor. "Wait, that's it!"

"What's it?" Elgar asked.

"The other team of Rangers, you idiot." Ecliptor said. "They must have come from in there."

"Well, they won't be going back." said Astronema. "Because they're gonna be destroyed here."

* * *

Onboard the Megaship, Alpha and DECA had seen the whole thing too.

"Alpha, we must alert the others." said DECA.

"Your right, DECA." said Alpha. "Andros, T.J, Carlos, Cassie, come in."

In the park the boys heard their morphers beeping.

"What was that?" Kenta asked.

"What's up Alpha." T.J answered.

"It must be their ring tone." said Shun.

"Ashley and Chisato are in trouble." said Alpha.

"Where are they?" Andros asked.

"At the plaza." said Alpha.

"Right." said Andros. "Let's go."

"Follow us." T.J said to Shun, Kenta and Kouichrou.

"Right." said Kourichrou.

Outside the Surf Spot, Cassie and Miku had heard the same thing.

"Let's go." said Cassie, and they both ran away to a corner and made sure no one was there.

The boys went to the trees and made sure no one was around.

The screen then split to show the boys at the top and Cassie and Miku at the bottom

"Ready?" Andros and Cassie asked.

The others nodded.

"Let's Rocket!"

"Install Megaranger!"

They all arrived to where Ashley and Chisato were, just as they'd been knocked down.

"Ashley!" Cassie said.

"Chisato!" Miku said.

They both run over to their friends.

"Nice timing guys." Ashley said, as Cassie and Miku helped them up.

Disguisesift laughed, just as Ecliptor and Astronema showed up.

"Anstronema! Ecliptor!" Andros shouted.

The Megaranger's were shocked, because they saw that their counterparts were right, as Ecliptor looked exactly like Yugande.

"You five will not being going back to where you're from." Astronema said to them, but didn't know who was who. "Wherever you are."

"We'll see about that!" Kenta shouted, moving to attack.

"Kenta, wait!" Carlos shouted.

Astronema blasted him with her staff, knocking him back.

"Whoa!" Kenta moaned. "She's tough."

"Yeah, tougher than Shibolena." Chisato muttered.

"Let's get them!" Andros said.

They all went in to attack. The girls teamed up against Disuisesift, Andros and Kenta fought Astronema, while the others fought Ecliptor.

"Hey T.J!" Shun shouted. "You thinking what I'm thinking!"

"You got it, Shun." T.J said. "Astro Axe!" bringing out his weapon.

"Mega Tomerhawk!" Shun shouted, doing the same.

They both then did the whirlwind attack, hitting Ecliptor.

"You got lucky, blue rangers!" Ecliptor shouted.

"We'll see about that." said T.J.

Carlos and Kourichrou then jumped on their friends shoulders, holding their weapons and jumped to attack.

"Luner Lance!" Carlos shouted.

"Mega Rod!" Kouichrou shouted.

They both then hit Ecliptor, knocking him down, as the four of them turned around.

Chisato kicked Disuisesift, who knocked her aside, right into Ashley.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chisato replied.

"Cassie, now!" Miku shouted.

"Right." Cassie said. "Satellite Stunner!"

"Mega Capture!" Miku shouted.

They both blasted Disuisesift, making go dazed. Ashely and Chisato then jumped and attacked.

"Battle Blade!" Ashley shouted.

"Blade Arm!" Chisato shouted.

They both hit him with their Blades, knocking him down, but they turned around, bringing out their weapons.

"Star Slinger!" Ashley shouted.

"Mega Sling!" Chisato shouted.

Disuisesift then fell down, as the four of them all turned around.

Andros and Kenta weren't having much luck with Astronema, as she knocked them both back with her staff.

"You know I'm tough red ranger." she said, talking to Kenta, who she thought was Andros.

"You've got the wrong one!" Andros shouted, grabbing her staff and throwing her aside.

"Thanks." said Kenta, as Andros helped him up.

"I hope you've got this?" Andros asked, showing Kenta his Battlzer.

"Yes, I do." Kenta asked, showing him his Battle Riser.

"Let's do it then!" Andros said.

"Right!" Kenta said.

They jumped up and powered up their weapons.

"Battlizer power punch!" Andros said.

"Battle Riser, Riser punch!"

They both punched her.

"Riser chop!" Kenta shouted, as they chopped her.

"Spiral Saber!" Andros shouted.

"Drill Saber!" Kenta shouted.

They both hit her and knocked her down.

The three villains regrouped.

"Let's finish this!" Andros said.

"Right!" everyone said.

"Drill Sniper custom." Kenta shouted.

"Spiral Saber Booster mode!" Andros shouted.

"Multi Attack Rifle!" shouted Kouichrou.

"Quadro Blaster!" Carlos shouted.

"Ready!" Andros and Kenta said.

"Aim!" Miku and Cassie said.

"Fire!" Andros and Kenta shouted.

"Fire!" Carlos and Kouichrou shouted.

They all blasted them, but Astronema and Ecliptor disappeared before the blasts hi them, but Disguisesift was hit and destroyed.

* * *

Astronema and Ecliptor had teleported themselves onto the Dark Fortress.

"Fire the Satellasers!" she shouted.

"Yes, your majesty." said Elgar.

He fired the Satellasers at Disuisesift, making him grow giant, until he was towering over the Rangers.

"So that's how they grow giant in this dimension." said Kouichrou.

"How do they do it in yours like?" T.J asked.

"They send down this little annoying monster called 'Bibidebi' to bite them." Miku replied.

"Oh great." Andros muttered.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry, the Megazord battle will be most of the next chapter.**


	9. The Megazord battle

All the Rangers just back up in shock.

"Astro Megazord power, now!" T.J shouted.

"Delta Megazord online!" Andros shouted.

"You guys stay here." Ashley said. "We'll handle this."

The Megarangers stood and watched their counterparts jump into the Astro Megaship.

"Astro Megazord transform!" Andros shouted.

They saw the Astro Megaship transform into the Astro Megazord, which looked just like Galaxy Mega.

"You were right, Shun." Kouichrou said. "It looks just like Galaxy Mega in that form."

"And that looks like Delta Mega." Kenta said, looking at the Delta Megazord.

"Let's get him!" Andros shouted.

They brought out the Astro Megazord Saber and hit Disguiseift with it.

"Delta Megazord! Fire!" Andros shouted.

The Delta Megazord then fired it's cannons at him, knocking him down.

"Let's do it!" Andros shouted.

"Right." the others said.

"Astro Delta Megazord transform!" Andros shouted.

The Astro and Delta Megazords then combined into the Astro Delta Megazord.

"Whoa! the Megarangers said.

"It looks just like Super Galaxy Mega!" Miku said.

"Right!" Andros said. "Let's finish it!"

"Right." the others said.

"Flying power punch!" Andros shouted.

They flew their power punch at Disguiseift, creating a cloud of smoke in front of him.

"Yes!" T.J shouted.

"We did it!" Carlos said.

"Wait...look!" Ashley said.

The cloud then disappeared, and they saw that Disguiseift was still standing.

"Is that the best you've got?!" he asked, laughing.

"Look out!" Cassie shouted.

Disuisift then blasted the Megazord, knocking it down. He then walked over to it and then started stomped his foot it.

"Ahhh! the Rangers moaned, as it hit.

"We've got to find a way to help them!" Chisato said.

"Yeah, but how?" Kouichrou asked.

"Wait." Kenta said. "Shun, didn't you say they had their own Voyager Machines too?"

"Why, yes I did." Shun answered.

"You don't think...?" Miku asked.

"If their controls are similar to ours, we might have a chance to help." Kenta said.

"Well, it's worth a try." Kouichrou said.

"And it's better than sitting here doing nothing." Chisato said.

"Let me do the calling?" Shun asked. "I know what they're called here."

"Right." the others said.

"We need Mega Voyager power now!" Shun shouted.

The Mega V vehicles then showed up.

"You were right." Kenta said. "They do look like the Voyager Machines!"

Inside the Astro Delta Megazord, the Rangers saw the Mega V vehicles show up.

"Who called them?" Andros asked, confused.

"It's wasn't me." T.J said.

"You don't think...?" Carlos asked.

"Miku and the others?" Cassie asked.

"But that's crazy." Ashley said. "They won't know how to control it."

"Shun told me that their machines are similar to our Zords!" T.J shouted. "Meaning the controls might be similar to ours."

"Well, let's hope they can control them then." Andros said.

The Megarangers jumped into the Mega V vehicles.

"Whoa!" Kenta said, once inside. "The cockpit looks just like mine."

"Same here." Kouichrou said.

"So's mine." Shun said.

"And mine." Chisato said.

"And mine." Miku said. "They even have the lever on the side."

"Right." Kenta said. "Let's bring them together!"

"Right." the others said.

They pulled the lever on the side, and then the Mega V vehicles combined into the Mega Voyager. They saw that the Mega V vehicles fitted in the same place as the Voyager machines, and the cockpit was the same as theirs.

"Right, let's go!" Kenta shouted.

The Mega Voyager then kicked Disguiseift away from the Astro Delta Megazord.

"What?" he asked, getting back up. "Another one?"

* * *

Inside the Dark Fortress, Astronema and Ecliptor, both still recovering from the battle, saw both Megazords fighting Disguisift.

"Both the Megazords!" Astronema shouted. "But how?"

"Those other Rangers we saw, my queen." Ecliptor said. "They must be in the other one."

"Well then, Disguisift is in trouble." said Elgar, who came in.

"Silence!" Astronema shouted. "We'll have to see what happens."

"Yes, my queen." Ecliptor said.

* * *

The Mega Voyager helped the Astro Delta Megazord up.

"Are you sure you guys can handle that?" Andros asked.

"The controls are just like ours." Kenta asked. "I'm sure we can handle it."

"Well, let's get him then!" T.J shouted.

"Right." everyone said.

"Flying power punch!" Andros shouted.

"Mega V 3 missile!" Shun shouted, reading the weapons system.

Both the Megazords fired at Disguisift, hitting him, but this time he was destroyed, as he couldn't block both the blasts.

"Yes!" everyone cheered.

"Hey!" called a voice. "How come both Megazords are here?"

"Who's that?" Miku asked.

"Zhane!" Andros said. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Zhane said, soaring by on his Galaxy Gilder. "What gives Andros?"

"It's a long story, Zhane." Andros replied. "Let's get the Mega Voyager back to the moon."

"So theirs is on the moon as well." Chisato said.

"Who is that?" Zhane asked. "And what is she talking about?"

"She's part of the reason I called you back." Andros said.

Everyone jumped out of the Megazords and then the Mega Voyager and the Delta Megazord left, while the Astro Megazord turned back into the Astro Megaship, which they all then boarded.

"So, who are these guys?" Zhane asked, once he saw the Megarangers.

They all then powered down, reliving them to him.

"They're our dimensional counterparts." Andros said. "They got zapped here through a dimensional portal."

"They're what?!" Zhane exclaimed, who the Megarangers now saw as a blonde guy, around the same age as them.

"Yes, we are." Kouichrou said.

"So, what happened?" Zhane asked.

"We'll tell you on the bridge." Carlos said.


	10. The way home

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I've been busy re-writing my other stories, and don't judge the chapter title, because this isn't the end of the story.**

* * *

The Rangers had explained to Zhane that the Megarangers were their counterparts from another dimension, leaving him shocked.

"So where's my counterpart then?" he asked.

"Still in our dimension." Kenta explained, having introduced themselves to Zhane.

"He wasn't present when we got zapped here." Shun said.

"Well, how do we get you guys back then?" Zhane asked.

"Alpha's working on trying to get the wormhole reopen for them." Cassie explained.

"Well, I hope my counterpart's doing all right on his own." Zhane said.

"You're not the only one." Miku said.

* * *

In his own dimension, Yuusaku was having trouble, as he kept having to dodge Dimension Nezire's ray, which would zap him to the same place as the others.

"Yussaku, you're running out of hiding places." Dr. Kubota said, who was watching from the moon base.

"I know, Doc." Yuusaku said, hiding behind a support beam. "It's not easy, you know."

Dr. Kubota then turned to the crew of Galaxy Mega.

"Have we found the Megarangers yet?" he asked.

"No, sir." said Shougo. "We might have to hope they can make it back themselves. We've tried everything."

"Let's hope they can then." Dr. Kubota said.

* * *

In the Nezirejia dimension, Dr. Hinelar was laughing at the sight of the battle.

"We've got Mega Sliver on the run!" he laughed.

"He doesn't have many places to hide!" Shibolena laughed.

"And there's no way the other Megarangers can come back!" Yugande laughed.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema was furious.

"Is their any way to send that second team of Rangers back where their from?" she demanded.

"Only if the wormhole can be re-opened, my queen." Ecliptor said.

"Well, watch and keep an eye out!" Astronema demanded. "If the wormhole is re-opened and that second team goes back, we can get back to destroying the team we've been fighting against these past months instead of two."

"As you wish, my queen." Ecliptor said.

* * *

Onboard the Megaship, Zhane was talking with Andros and T.J., as the Megarangers wanted to have a go at the Simudeck.

"So, my counterpart's older then them?" Zhane asked, as they had told them about Yuusaku.

"Yeah, by seven years." Andros said.

"Although the power in his suit was limited at first." T.J. said, as they had told them about his power been limited at first. "Similar to yours."

"Well, how?" Zhane asked.

"Two and a half minutes, just like you when you awoke from hyper sleep." Andros explained.

"Oh, that kind of similarity." Zhane said.

"Yeah, you got it, Zhane." T.J. said.

"Let's hope Alpha can get that wormhole open to send them back." Andros said.

"You said it, Andros." Zhane said.

* * *

The Megarangers had suited up to tried the Simudeck out, while Carlos, Cassie and Ashley watched from the side.

"Are you sure you guys want to try this?" Carlos asked.

"We're sure." Kouichrou said. "It will help keep us in shape, for we have to be ready when we go back."

"Yeah. The monster that zapped us here is still over there." said Chisato.

"All right, then." Ashley said, starting it up.

The five Megarangers got ready, when the Craterites showed up, having been told what they were by Carlos.

"You were, Kouichrou." Kenta said. "They do look like the Soldiers Kunekune."

"Let's see if they're as tough as the really ones." Miku said.

"Mega Tomahawk!" Shun shouted, bringing it out, and then started doing the whirlwind attack, hitting three of them and knocking them down.

"Mega Sling!" Chisato shouted, bringing it out and firing at them, knocking two of them down.

"Drill Saber!" Kenta shouted, bringing it out. He then started slicing at them, and knocked four of them down.

"Mega Rod!" Kouichrou shouted, bringing it out and jumping towards two of them and then knocked them down.

"Mega Capture!" Miku shouted, bringing it out and firing at them, knocking two down.

"Let's put them together!" Kouichrou shouted.

"Drill Sniper Custom!" Kenta shouted.

"Multi Attack rifle!" Kouichrou shouted.

They then both fired at the remaining Carterites and destroyed them, ending the simulation.

"Not bad." Carlos said.

"I must admit, impressive." Cassie said.

"Very good, guys." Ashley said.

"Thanks." Chisato said, as their suits disappeared.

"Report to the bridge immediately." DECA said. "Alpha has found the wormhole."

"Let's go." Cassie said.

* * *

On the bridge, Zhane, Andros and T.J. were watching Alpha work on the computer, when the others all came in.

"You found the wormhole, Alpha?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, I have." Alpha replied.

It then came up on the main screen, in the park.

"So that's our way home?" Kenta asked.

"Yes, it is." Andros conformed.

"We better get down there before it closes." Zhane said.

They all then ran to the chutes and then teleported down to the park where the portal was, and then the Megarangers turned to their counterparts.

"So...this is good-bye, I guess?" Kouichrou asked.

"I guess it is." Carlos said, shaking his hand.

"We hope you finish off Dr. Hinelar and the rest of your enemies off." T.J. said, shaking Shun's hand.

"And we hope you find and rescue your mentor." Miku said, shaking Cassie's.

"Not to mention, your sister, Andros." Kenta said, shaking Andros's.

"Thanks, Kenta." Andros said.

Ashley and Chisato however just looked at each other, as they seem to have the most in common. They both then hugged each other with tears in their eyes.

"I'll never forget you, Ashley." Chisato whispered.

"Me either, Chisato." Ashely whispered, before letting go.

"You might need these back?" Shun asked, as the others took off the translator necklace's.

"Take care of yourselves?" T.J. asked.

"You too." Shun said.

They then turned to the portal, turned around and waved at their counterparts and then walked though.

"You think we'll see them again?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know, Ashley." Cassie said. "Anything's possible."

"It's a pity I never got to meet my counterpart." Zhane said.

"Yeah, true." Andros said.


	11. The final battle part one

The five Megarangers arrived back at the beach, and saw no sign of Dimension Nezire.

"Where's Dimension Nezire?" Shun asked.

"Maybe Dr. Kubota knows where he is." Kouichrou suggested.

"Right. Doc, come in." Kenta said, talking into his Digitizer.

* * *

On the moon Dr. Kubota was moping, as they still hadn't been able to find the Megarangers, when Shougo ran up to him.

"Sir, we've got Kenta on the line." he explained.

"What? Kenta?" Dr. Kubota asked.

Shougo nodded.

Dr. Kubota then ran into the main room, and saw the Megarangers on the screen, and everyone in the room was looking at them.

"Kenta! Kouichrou! Shun! Chisato! Miku! You're alright?" he asked.

"We're fine, Doc." Kenta replied.

"Where have you been?" Shougo asked. "We've been trying to find you for hours?"

"We got zapped to another dimension." Shun explained.

"How did you back?" Dr. Kubota asked.

"We had some help on the other side." Miku explained.

"Help?" Shougo asked, as they were all confused.

"It had its own team of Rangers, and their suits were the same as ours." Chisato explained.

Everyone was even more shocked by that news.

"We'll explain the rest later." Kenta said. "Tell us where Dimension Nezire is?"

"He's over at the city centre." Dr. Kubota explained.

"You better hurry, 'cause Hayakawa-san needs help fast." Shougo said.

"Right." Kouichrou said.

He then looked at the others, who all nodded.

"Install Megaranger!" they all shouted.

They pressed 3-3-5 on the their Digitizers and then transformed into the Megarangers.

* * *

At the city centre, Yuusaku had run out of cover.

"There's no more cover Mega Sliver!" Dimension Nezire shouted. "Now you'll join your friends!"

He was about to blast him, when he was blasted from behind.

"What in the..?" He asked, while turning around, but then saw the Megarangers behind him. "What?!"

* * *

In the Nejirejia dimension, Dr. Hinelar, Shibolena and Yugande were all shocked.

"The Megarangers are back!" Dr. Hinelar shouted.

"That's impossible!" Yugande yelled.

* * *

"How are you back?!" Dimension Nezire demanded.

"We had some help from our dimensional counterparts." Kenta explained.

"And they helped us get back here!" Chisato yelled.

"Well I won't send you there this time!" Dimension Nezire shouted.

He then fried at them, but all fived jumped out of the way.

"Mega Sniper!" Miku shouted, bringing it out.

She then fired and hit him, knocking him down.

* * *

In the Nejirejia dimension, Dr. Hinelar was furious.

"Yugande, take down an army of Kunekune soldiers with you!" he ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Yugande said.

He then disappeared.

* * *

While the others fought Dimension Nezire, Kouichrou went over to Yuuskau and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine." Yuuskau replied. "When Mega Red said 'dimensional counterparts', does that mean..?"

Kouichrou knew he was going to asked if he had a counterpart.

"Yes, you do." Kouichrou confirmed, before he could finish.

Yugande then showed up, along with a big army of Kunekune soldiers, just as Chisato hit Dimension Nezire with her blade arm.

"You Megarangers are not going to be so lucky this time." he said.

He then blasted Shun and Miku.

"Mega Blue!" Kenta shouted.

"Mega Pink!" Chisato shouted, as they ran over to them.

"You six are going to be going somewhere you'll never come back from!" Dimension Nezire shouted, running towards Yugande.

"Just make sure you send them to a wasteland or something this time!" Yugande shouted.

"Yes sir." Dimension Nezire assured.

Yugande then blasted them all, knocking them down all together, and then the Kunekune soldiers picked him up.

* * *

In the Nejirejia dimension, Dr. Hinelar, Shibolena and Bibidebi were all watching.

"It won't be long before we see the last of the Megarangers." Bibidebi laughed.

"For once you are right." Dr. Hinelar said.

"And then we can take over the world like you wanted, Dr. Hinelar." Shibolena said.

"Yes, we can." Dr. Hinelar said.

* * *

On the moon, the INET members looked worried.

"If he zaps them all away and they can't get back - we're sunk." Shougo gulped.

"We've got to have hope they come back if that happens." Dr. Kubota explained.

"I hope you're right, Doctor." Shougo said.

* * *

Yugande walked over to the Megarangers, as the Kunekune soldiers kept hold of them.

"Dr. Hinelar has been waiting a long time for this." he said.

He was walking by them as though he was inspecting them.

"Now, let's see." he said, before stopping at Kenta. "I think we'll deal with you first, Mega Red."

"What do you mean?!" Kenta asked, confused.

"We're gonna zap you all to different places this time, so you won't be able to return." Yugande said, before laughed.

"I'm gonna make you regret you ever returned." Dimension Nezire said.

He then got ready to blast Kenta away, and the other Megarangers looked at him worriedly, waiting for the blast.

* * *

 **A/N: The next part will show you what happens.**


	12. The final battle part two

It never came, as Dimension Nezire was blasted from behind.

"What?" Yugande asked, turning around.

He was then blasted to, knocking him to his knees. When he looked up he saw - to his horror - another six Megarnager's in front of him.

"What?! More Megarnagers?!" he asked loudly.

* * *

On the moon, the INET members all looked shocked themselves.

"Who are they?" Dr. Kubota asked.

"I don't know." Shougo said.

* * *

In the Nejirejia dimension, Dr. Hinelar, Shibolena and Bibidebi were shocked.

"More Megarangers?" Shibolena asked. "Impossible."

"Where have they come from!" Dr. Hinelar demanded.

* * *

"You're close, Yugande!" the red one shouted.

"Power Rangers!" the shouted.

"Red!"

"Blue!"

"Black!"

"Yellow!"

"Pink!"

"Sliver!"

They all then did a fighting pose.

"T.J.!" Shun shouted, in English.

"You know them?" Yuusaku asked.

"They're our counterparts." Kouchirou said.

"From the other dimension we were zapped to." Chisato explained.

* * *

On the moon, the INET members had heard the whole thing.

"They're their dimensional counterparts?" Shougo asked.

"I don't believe it." Dr. Kubota said. "Their suits look just like the Megaranger's."

"But why are they speaking our language instead of our own?" a member asked.

"I don't know." Dr. Kubota said.

* * *

The Space Rangers then jumped towards Yugande, Dimension Nerize and the Kunekune soldiers.

"T.J! Ashley! Get them out of there!" Andros ordered, pointing at the Megarangers.

"You got it!" Ashley shouted.

They both then fought their way past the Kunekune soldiers and then began to take out the ones holding their counterparts.

"You guys alright?" T.J. asked, once they were freed.

"We're fine." Shun said. "But how did you get here?"

"We saw what happened through the portal, so we figured we come and help." Ashley explained.

"We figured since you helped us, it's only fair to return the favour." T.J. explained.

"Good thinking, but how come you're speaking our language." Shun asked.

"We put the translator necklace's on." Ashley explained.

"All of you?" Kenta asked.

They both nodded.

"Well, let's get in there and help." Yuusaku said, eager to meet his partner.

On the moon, the INET members had heard the whole thing.

* * *

"So that's how they can speak our language." Shougo said.

"At least we know they're on our side." Dr. Kubota said.

The other members nodded.

* * *

Miku then ran over to Cassie and kicked a Kunekune away from her.

"Thanks, Miku." Cassie said.

"No problem, Cassie." Miku said.

Kenta then brought out his Drill Saber and blocked an attack from one that was about to hit Andros.

"Thanks." he said.

"Don't mention it." Kenta said.

Kouichrou then grabbed one that had hold of Carlos' shoulder and then threw it away from him.

"Thanks." Carlos said.

"Your welcome." Kouichrou said.

Ashley and Chisato linked hands with each other and then spun around and kicked one each, and then they high-fived each other with both hands.

Shun and T.J. both brought out either their Mega Sniper or Astro Blaster and fried at some more at them.

Yussaku then ran over to Zhane and punched one in the face, and then Zhane kicked one that was behind him.

"Thanks." Yusskau said.

"Name's Zhane." Zhane said, introducing himself.

"Yusskau Hayakwa." Yusskau said.

Soon, all twelve Rangers defeated all the Kunekune soldiers, and then came face to face with Yugande and Dimension Nezire.

"You twelve are going down!" Yugande shouted.

"We'll see." Kenta said. "Mega Red!"

"Mega Black!"

"Mega Blue!"

"Mega Yellow!"

"Mega Pink!"

"Mega Sliver!"

"Denji Sentai Megaranger!" they all shouted.

"Red Ranger, power up!"

"Black Ranger, power up!"

"Blue Ranger, power up!"

"Yellow Ranger, power up!"

"Pink Ranger, power up!"

"Sliver Ranger, power up!"

"Space Rangers!"

"You're all going back to where you came from!" Dimension Nezire shouted.

"We'll see about that!" Andros shouted, before turning to the others. "Ready?"

"Ready!" they all shouted.

"Mega Rod!" Kouichrou shouted

"Lunar Lance!" Carlos shouted.

They both then jumped and hit both Yugande and Diemnsion Nezire respectfully, and then jumped out of the way.

"Mega Sling!" Chisato shouted.

"Star Slinger!" Ashley shouted.

"Mega Capture!" Miku shouted.

"Satellite Stunner!" Cassie shouted.

All four of them then fried and hit both the monsters, and then they locked their arms together. Then Shun and T.J. jumped onto their arms, and then the girls they gave them a boost.

"Mega Tomahawk!" Shun shouted.

"Astro Axe!" T.J. shouted.

They both hit their respectful opponents, and then Zhane and Yussaku jumped on their shoulders.

"Sliver Blazer!" Yussaku shouted.

"Super Silverizer!" Zhane shouted.

They both hit their respectful opponents, and then held their arms out to give Andros and Kenta a boost, who then both jumped over them.

"Drill Saber!" Kenta shouted.

"Spiral Saber!" Andros shouted.

They both then hit and knocked their respectful opponents down.

"You'll pay for this!" Yugande shouted.

Bibidebi then showed up and bit Dimension Nezrie, making him grow giant.

"You weren't kidding when you said that's how they grow here." Carlos said.

Everyone then started at Dimension Nezire, while Yugande laughed.

* * *

In the Nejirejia dimension, Dr. Hinelar and Shibolena were laughing.

"There's no way those other Megarangers can use any of Dr. Kabuto's machines." Dr. Hinelar said. "Victory is mine!"

"And then the whole world will be yours." Shibolena said, before laughing as well.


	13. The final battle part three

**A/N: Sorry for the chapter title mistake. I didn't know until I last checked.**

* * *

"Yussaku and I will handle Yugande." Zhane said.

"They don't know how to fly our machines." Yusskau argued.

"The controls on their Zords are the same as our machines." Kenta said.

"They are?" asked Dr. Kubota, his voice coming through the Digitizers.

"Yes, they are." Kouichrou confirmed. "We had to use one of their Zords in their dimension."

"Zords?" Yusskau asked.

"That's what they call their machines." Chisato explained.

* * *

On the moon, the INET members had heard that.

"Weird name." said Shougo.

"I know, but if we are to defeat this monster once and for all we need all the help we can get." Dr. Kubota said. "Send down the Voyager machines for the others to use. Kenta and the others will use Galaxy Mega."

"But Galaxy Mega's still under repair." Shougo said. "It can barely move."

"We'll let the Megaranger's counterparts do most of the work, while the Megarangers finish him off." Dr. Kubota said.

"Yes, sir." Shougo said.

* * *

"The only question is, who uses what?" Andros asked.

"Kenta!" Dr. Kubota said. "You and the others use Galaxy Mega. Your counterparts will use the Voyager machines."

"Right." Kenta said.

The Megarangers then turned to their counterparts, who nodded.

"You all won't be going anywhere!" Yugande shouted.

"I'll handle this guy." Yusskau said.

"I'll stay with you." Zhane said.

"Right." the others said.

The Voyager machines and Galaxy Mega then approached the Earth, and then they all jumped into them.

"Hey! Kenta was right." Andros said. "The controls are the same."

"I know. Me too." T.J. said.

"Same here." Carlos said.

"And here." Ashely said.

"And here, and the transformation lever's here too." Cassie said.

"Yeah. I can see it to." Andros said, before pulling it.

The Voyager machines then turned into the Mega Voyager.

"Hey, look? It even has the same name as ours." T.J. pointed out.

"Weird." Carlos said.

The Megarangers then arrived in Galaxy Mega, and then it changed into robot mode.

"Complete! Galaxy Mega!" they shouted.

* * *

In the Nejirejia dimension, Dr. Hinelar and Shibolena were shocked.

"Both Galaxy Mega and the Voyager machines!" Shibolena said, shocked. "Impossible!"

"Those other Megarangers must be in one while they're in the other." Dr. Hinelar realized.

"But how can the others control it?" Shibolena asked.

"The controls must be exactly the same in their dimension." Dr. Hinelar said.

"Then we're in trouble." Shibolena said.

* * *

Yugande tried to hit Zhane with his sword, only for Yussaku to block it with his Mega Blazer, and then kicked him away.

"You two have very similar moves." he moaned.

"Well, we are counterparts." Yussaku joked.

"Which means we have the same fighting style." Zhane said.

* * *

Galaxy Mega then brought out the Mega Saber, when they heard Dr. Kubota's voice.

"Galaxy Mega is still not fully repaired." he explained. "You better let your counterparts do most of the work while you finish the monster off."

"Right." Kenta said. "Did you hear that Andros?"

"We heard." Andros said. "We'll softer this guy up and you finish him."

"Right." the Megaranger's said.

Galaxy Mega then brought out the Mega Shield to hopefully block some of the attacks until the Mega Voyager had softened Dimension Nezire up.

"Let's get him." Andros said to his friends.

"Right." they said.

The then charged the Mega Voyager at Dimension Nezire, and then gave him the Voyager kick, knocking him down.

"Use the Voyager Spartan!" Shun shouted to them.

"What's that?!" T.J. asked.

"You Mega missile mode!" Kouichrou shouted.

"Right." Carlos said.

They then activated the control and then the missile landed in it's hand.

"Voyager Spartan!" they shouted.

They fried the missile, which then hit and knocked Dimension Nezire down near Galaxy Mega.

"Let's finish him before he recovers." Kenta said.

"Right." the Megarangers said.

They then brought out the Mega Saber and then hit Dimension Nezire as it came at them, and then they hit him again in the back.

"Impossible!" he shouted. "I cannot be destroyed."

He then fell to the ground and was destroyed, making all the Rangers cheer.

Further inside the ship, the INET members were cheering too.

"They did it!" Shougo cheered.

"They did." Dr. Kubota said, nodding.

* * *

On the ground, Zhane hit Yugande in the chest, and then Yussaku kicked him away. Yugande then got back up, and saw that Dimension Nezire had been destroyed.

"You Megaranger's have won this round, but Dr. Hinelar will rule the world." he said, before disappearing.

Zhane and Yussaku then turned and high-fived each other.

"Nice work." Yusskau said.

"You too." Zhane said.

* * *

In the Nejirejia dimension, Dr. Hinelar and Shibolena had watched the thing and were shocked, especially when Yugande returned.

"We have no hope of fighting two teams of Megarangers." he explained to them.

"Then we'll just wait for the second team to go back where they're from before we try something else." Dr. Hinelar said.

"Yes, Dr. Hinelar." Shibolena said.


	14. Final meetings

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I've been a bit busy with my other stories.**

* * *

After the battle, Dr. Kubota, Shougo and the other INET members were waiting for the Megarangers and their counterparts to show up on the bridge. The door then opened and they saw the Megaranger's walk in, followed by their counterparts who were still morphed.

"I see you have all arrived." Dr. Kubota said. "Would you mind removing your suits please?"

"We trusted your friends with our identities." Kouchirouu said. "Will you trust ours?"

"It's only fair." Andros said.

"Power down!" the Rangers shouted, before de-morphing.

"You weren't kidding when you said 'dimensional counterparts'." Shougo said, looking at the Rangers. "They don't Asian at all, except the pink one."

"You wouldn't believe what happened to us on the other side." Shun said.

"And what they're doing in their world." Chisato added.

"What do you mean?" Shougo asked.

"They have to search all of space for their mentor." Miku explained.

"Is that true?" Dr. Kubota asked.

"I'm afraid so." Andros confirmed.

"If his energy is drained, us and all the Rangers in our dimension will be in big trouble." Ashley explained.

"You better get back through the portal then." Yussaku said.

"We can't." T.J. said. "Not for a while anyway."

"Before we came through, Alpha told us that the portal wouldn't open again for another two hours." Cassie explained.

"Alpha?" Shougo asked confused.

"He's a robot." Kouichrou explained.

"And the ship computer talks as well." Kenta added.

The INET members were a bit shocked by that.

"Well, since you're stuck here for a while, we might as well get to know each other." Yussaku said, before dragging Zhane out of the room.

"We might as well show you around while you're waiting." Shun suggested.

"Seems only fair." Carlos said.

They then all walked out of the room, leaving the INET members along in the room.

"I saw the necklace's around the collars." Shougo said. "You think Kenta and the others had to wear them in their dimension?"

"It's possible." Dr. Kubota replied. "Shun is the only one of the five who speaks perfect English, although Chisato knows a little but not much."

* * *

Yussaku was now showing Zhane the Mega Winger.

"Nice machine." Zhane complemented.

"Thanks." Yussaku said.

"I wish I had something like that." Zhane said hopefully.

"You haven't got this?" Yussaku asked.

"No, I haven't." Zhane replied.

"Well, wait here." Yussaku said, before leaving.

Zhane waited for about five minutes before Yussaku came back with a memory stick.

"What's that?" Zhane asked.

"The Mega Winger's blueprints." Yussaku explained, giving him the memory stick. "It's so you can build your own in your dimension."

"Wow! Thanks." Zhane said, as they shook hands.

* * *

The others meanwhile were standing in a hallway.

"Talk about a weird ship with a bunch of computers in." Carlos said.

"It's like this ship's more like a satellite or something." Cassie agreed.

"You'd be surprised." Chisato explained.

"It has to monitor the whole world." Shun added.

"Oh, I see." Andros said, understandingly.

"We appreciate you coming here to help us like that." Kouichrou said, talking about the battle.

"Like I said before: you helped us, it's only fair we return the favor." T.J. explained.

"Yeah. What are friends for?" Ashley said.

"You said it." Miku said.

Andros then checked the time.

"The patrol will open again in another 20 minutes." he said.

"We'd better get back to the beach then." T.J. said.

"Is that where you landed when you arrived?" Kenta asked.

"Yeah, it is." Carlos said.

"We'd better get Zhane and Yussaku." Cassie said.

"Yeah, so we can all say goodbye." Chisato said sadly.

They all then met Zhane and Yussaku on the bridge and told them about the portal about to open up.

"We'd better get going then." Yussaku said.

* * *

About ten minutes later, all of them - except Chisato - were on the beach waiting for the portal.

"Where'd Chisato run off too?" Ashely asked.

"I don't know." Miku replied.

"I think she went to et something at home." Kouichrou said.

Just then, a bus stopped behind them, and Chisato ran out of the bus's door, holding a camera around her neck.

"Why'd you get your camera for?" Kenta asked.

"So I could take a picture of us all." Chisato explained. "So we won't forget each other."

"But we won't be able to get a picture and take it with us." Cassie argued.

"This isn't my camera." Chisato said. "Watch."

She then took a picture off the ocean, and then the picture flipped out from the bottom of the camera.

"I brought this one so we can take the pictures and get them fast before you have to leave." Chisato explained.

"So, basically... we take a picture of you six..." Andros said, pointing at the Megarangers. "..and then you take a picture of us?" he then pointed to himself and his team.

"Yeah." Chisato confirmed.

"Well, let's do it quick before the portal re-opens." Ashley said, taking the camera.

The Megarangers then huddled together, and then Ashley took the picture, and then took the picture from the camera, and then put it in her pocket.

"You better take ours before the portal re-opens." Ashley said, giving the camera back to Chisato.

The Space Rangers then huddled together, and then Chisato took the picture of them together, and then took it from the camera, and then put it in her bag.

The portal then opened up, and then the Rangers turned to their counterparts.

"Take care of yourselves." Kenta said, shaking Andros's hand.

"You guys too." T.J. replied, shaking Shun's.

"Good luck finding your mentor." Miku said, shaking Cassie's.

"And good luck finishing your battle." Carlos said, shaking Kouichrou's.

"We hope you stop that Dark Specter character." Chisato said, hugging Ashley.

"We hope too." Zhane said.

The Space Rangers then walked towards the portal, and then waved at their counterparts before it closed, as the Megarangers waved back.

"Did you think we'll see them again?" Chisato asked.

"You never know." Yussaku said. "Everything's possible."

* * *

 **A/N: There's just one more chapter left and then this is finished.**


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: This last chapter takes place after both the team-ups with the Gingaman/Lost Galaxy Rangers.**

* * *

Chisato and the other Megarangers had just left the Ginga Forest, having teamed up with their successors the Gingaman.

"Those guys sure are good warriors." Shun admitted.

"Even though they don't use science technology like we do." Kouichrou said.

"Yeah. What a good bunch." Kenta agreed.

"I know." Miku agreed.

"You know, that team-up reminds me of when we meet Ashely and our counterparts." Chisato admitted, blushing.

The other four looked at her.

"You know, you're right." Kenta admitted, ruffling his hair. "Maybe they've teamed-up with the Gingaman's counterparts."

"If they didn't get the suits themselves." Miku argued. "Remember, Chisato said that our counterparts - except yours Kenta - are also the Carranger's counterparts."

"You've got a point there." Shun agreed. "In their dimension, anything's possible."

"I just wish we could see them again." Kouichrou admitted.

Chisato nodded. "Me too." she admitted, having been missing Ashley a lot since they said good-bye last year. "I even worked on my English to get better in case we met again."

"Even I leant a little." Miku admitted. "But I did terrible."

"Not everyone can be good at everything." Shun told her.

"Let's head back and see if INET can't make contact with them." Kenta suggested.

"I don't think that's possible." Kouichrou told him, touching his shoulder. "I think they'll have to contact us from their side."

* * *

Out in space, the Space Rangers - minus Zhane - were riding on their Galaxy Gilders away from Terra Venture, having just teamed-up with their successors the Lost Galaxy Rangers. The reason they had gone there was because the Psycho Rangers had returned and were capturing the Galaxy Rangers. Even though they succeeded in destroying them, Psycho Pink had survived and had gone after Cassie and Kendrix Morgan - Galaxy Pink. Even through they had succeeded in destroy her, Kendrix had sacrificed herself to destroy the Savage Sword, which was pressed right into Cassie's morpher and was weakening her, shocking all nine of the other Rangers.

"I still wish that hadn't happened." Carlos admitted softly.

"I know." T.J. agreed, quietly as they were still moaning her.

"I wonder if that's happened in the other dimension?" Ashely questioned. "You know, Chisato's."

"Who knows." Andros admitted.

"I wonder if they've teamed-up with Kai's and the other Galaxy Ranger's counterparts?" T.J. wondered.

"Well, if they have, I hope Kendrix's didn't die like she did." Cassie hoped, finally speaking.

"You not the only one." Carlos admitted.

* * *

The Megarangers had just returned to the city when they heard their Degitaizers go off.

"Huh? Who could that be?" Kenta wondered, rubbing his head.

 _"It's been a while, my friends."_ said a voice on the other end.

"Mr. Hayakawa!" they all exclaimed.

"What's the call for?" Shun asked.

 _"I think I've made contact with Zhane in the other dimension."_ Yussaku replied.

The five Megaranger's eyes went wide.

"Have you really?" Chisato asked, hopingly.

 _"Yeah. You better get up here and have a look for yourselves."_ Yussaku said.

"Now we can find out if they find their mentor Zordon." Kouichrou said.

"And also find out if they found Andros's sister." Kenta added.

The others nodded.

"Install Meganger!" they shouted.

* * *

The Space Rangers were still flying through space but were now near Earth, where they planned to meet up with Zhane.

"I wonder how's he gonna feel when he hears about Kendrix." T.J. wondered.

"He'll probably take it better than us." Andros said. "Since he was frozen for two years."

"Yeah, true." Ashely agreed.

They then heard their morphers beep.

 _"Hey, guys, guess what?"_ a voice asked on the other end.

"Zhane!" they all exclaimed.

"What's the call for?" Andros asked. "We're just about to meet you."

 _"You'll never guess who's just made contact with me."_ Zhane told them.

"Who?" Carlos asked.

 _"Yussaku."_ Zhane replied.

"Your counterpart?" Ashely asked.

 _"Yeah. He said he's bringing Kenta and the others other to where he is so we can have a talk and catch up."_ Zhane explained.

"Well, maybe we'll find out if they stopped those Nezirejia monsters." Carlos said.

"Yeah." Cassie agreed quietly. "Maybe."

* * *

The Megarangers had now arrived at the INET base. Yusskaua Hayakawa was waiting in a room from them with a protector screen linked to the Space Rangers dimension.

"Mr. Hayakawa!" they shouted, running into the room he was him.

"Everyone!" he said smiling as they ran in.

"Where's Zhane and the others?" Kenta asked, sounding exited.

"They're coming on this projector..." Yusskaua said, before seeing their counterparts run in on the projector, except Cassie who walked slightly. "..now!"

"Guys!" they cheered.

 _"Hey!"_ they replied, looking sad.

"Are you wearing the translator necklaces?" Chisato asked.

 _"Yeah, we are."_ Zhane replied.

"What's wrong?" Shun asked, noticing how sad they looked.

 _"We've just got back from Terra Venture."_ T.J. explained.

"Terra Venture?" Miku questioned. "What's that?"

 _"A space colony searching the galaxy."_ Carlos explained.

"Well, why do you look sad?" Kenta asked.

 _"We just got back from teaming up with our successors."_ Ashley explained.

The five main Megaranger's eyes went wide.

"They didn't have suits that resembled animals did they?" Chisato asked. "And a green in place of the black?"

"And ran like animals went suited up?" Shun asked.

 _"How'd you know?"_ Carlos asked.

"Well... you might say that we jus teamed-up with their counterparts." Kenta admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

 _"Quite a coincidence."_ T.J. replied.

"So why are you upset for?" Kouichrou asked.

"Especially you, Cassie?" Miku asked.

 _"Well, you see..."_ Cassie began, but couldn't find the words.

 _"Her successor died saving her."_ Carlos said softly.

The Megarangers were shocked by that.

"She died." Chisato repeated softly.

 _"I'm afraid so."_ Ashley replied sadly.

"That never happened with our team-up." Shun explained softly. "I..."

 _"We know."_ Andros said. _"It was a shock to all of us."_

"Did you find your sister and mentor at least?" Kouichrou asked.

 _"We did."_ Andros replied. _"Turns out my sister had been right under our noses the whole time."_

"Huh?" the Megarangers all asked confused.

 _"She was Astronema."_ Zhane explained.

 _"Turns out when she was kidnapped, she was raised to be evil."_ Andros explained. _"While I was able to convince of the truth at first, she was later captured and brainwashed again."_

"Did you save her in the end?" Kenta asked.

 _"I did, but I had to shatter Zordon's energy tube in order to do it."_ Andros replied.

"You did what?!" the Megarangers exclaimed.

 _"He told me there was no other way."_ Andros replied.

 _"All the villains us and our predecessors had fought who were part of the Alliance of Evil were attacking all over the universe."_ Ashley explained. _"If Andros hadn't of shattered Zordon's energy tube, the alliance would have succeeded."_

"So... you had no choice?" Kouichrou guessed.

 _"Yep."_ Andros replied.

 _"Did you finish off that Nezirejia?"_ Carlos asked.

"Yeah." Shun replied. "Right before we graduated."

"But they tried to make us enemies to the school by attacking it." Kenta added.

"We had to suit up in front of our whole class." Chisato added. "Nearly everyone turned against us."

 _"We had to do the same in front of the entire city while Andros tried to rescue his sister during our final battle."_ T.J. admitted.

"Quite a coincidence." Kouichrou admitted.

 _"Yeah."_ Andros agreed.

"Cassie, we're sorry about your successor." Yusskaua said.

 _"I know, guys. Thanks."_ Cassie said sadly, still thinking of Kendrix.

"We'll have to go now." Yusskaua explained. "We can't keep this up for long."

 _"We understand."_ Zhane replied, as the Space Rangers waved.

 _"Bye!"_ they all called, except Cassie who spoke sadly.

The Megarangers waved as the projector shut down.

"Well, at least we now know we can keep in contact with them." Kouichrou admitted.

"But there's one slight flaw." Yusskaua said. "We can only do this once a mouth."

"A mouth!" the others exclaimed, except Chisato.

"Well, that's better than no time at all." she said.

"Yeah, true." Shun admitted.

The others then smiled, knowing that they could now keep in contact with their counterparts turned friends, and they had a feeling their counterparts were thinking the same thing, which they were.


End file.
